XML documents are increasingly being used to perform a variety of different operations in a number of different contexts. For example, enterprise management systems may provide management packs or other maintenance documents in XML form. In addition, human authors may create XML documents that contain test cases for some software or system under test.
As XML documents continue to proliferate, these documents may represent abstract information having increased richness and complexity. These documents may express multiple relationships between elements within the same document, as well as between elements within two or more different documents. Many of these constraints are not expressible using standard XML validation techniques. Edits and revisions to such documents may consume considerable time. Typically, these documents are submitted to a post-edit validation process after editing is completed. However, if this validation process identifies any errors, the time spent editing the document may be effectively wasted. This issue may become especially acute as the complexity of the document contents increases.